Movie Ending
by Kt luvs
Summary: "I miss you Julian...so much. I'm just scared. I'm so scared of how much I love you and I'm so scared of getting hurt again the way Lucas hurt me...Please don't leave me. Don't ever stop loving me." Brulian Oneshot. R


**My first One Tree Hill fic. This is Brulian because I am absolutely obsessed with them. They're perfect for each other. **

**I hope you enjoy : )**

**Disclaimer: ****I only own the idea. (N)**

**Moving Ending**

Thunder crashed, rain pelted against the windows and the only thing that lit the room was the small collection of candles on the table in the corner. Her face was illuminated by the light and her rosy red cheeks had never looked so prominent. Her eyes were wide with fright but at the same time, the candle light had left them shining ever so slightly. Her hair was soaked and small water droplets continued to chase each other down her porcelain skin. Her clothes were stuck to her like a second skin and her entire frame was shivering from the cold.

"I hate storms." She mumbled under her breath as she tried to slalom around her furniture to reach her bedroom. She pushed the door open and slowly stepped inside the completely black room. The only light that lit the room was whenever a large bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. She was alone; scared and alone. Her small fingers reached towards her bed and pulled her pyjamas out from under the cover. Peeling her wet clothes off her body she sighed as she reached down and lifted her pyjama t shirt into her hands. It wasn't a pyjama top at all really. It had once belonged to him before she sneakily stole it. The right side of her lips curved ever so slightly when she remembered he didn't actually know she had it. She pulled the top over her head, slid into the short shorts and placed her feet into her favourite bed socks with the large pom poms on. She traipsed back into the living room, stubbing her toe on a side table as she went. "Damn it." She swore as she hopped onto her couch. She pulled the blanket tight around her and sat there, awaiting the dreaded storms end.

Hours went by and she continually watched the windows. The loud bangs and the bright lights reminded her of the fourth of July, only she was never alone for that. She always seemed to go to Nathan and Haley's where they'd put on a huge fire work display and she's spend the evening sitting with her favourite little guy and his pet rabbit. He'd whisper how much he loved his 'Aunt Brooke' and she'd always put him to him bed when it got late. He'd whisper goodnight to her and she'd always say the same thing, "love you too buddy. Remember, you're always my favourite little guy." He had become so accustomed to it now that he'd mimic her as she said it.

This was no Fourth of July of course. This was just another annoying, long; rather terrifying storm that Tree Hill had a few times a year. She remembered how one time, she'd been out in one, and Lucas Scott had chased her as she thought her break was breaking again. Only, he fixed it with the one 'embarrassing' speech he had screamed at her. She wasn't lying when she said she didn't think of and miss Lucas Scott every now and again. He'd taught her something she had never experienced and had only experienced once since. She often thought about the 'what if's' where Lucas was concerned. But, he was happy now, without her. And she had come to terms with that many years ago. Besides, she was happy too now...wasn't she?

She hated this storm for making her analyse over the things that were whirring in her head. The main being Julian Baker. She could stare at Julian Baker all day if she had her way. She'd quite happily spend two days staring at him. Although, he'd have to have that insanely adorable grin on his face. The grin she loved; the man she loved.

But he wasn't there anymore. She wondered if he knew a storm was coming, whether he'd have actually got on that plane that morning. Maybe he'd have stayed on extra night to look after her and to ensure she was okay. "I hate storms." She mumbled to herself again as she touched her cell phone, it illuminated the room slightly. "Great, still no service."

She moved off the couch and peaked through the curtains and sighed seeing the rain still hammering down. She touched the window gently with her finger and traced one small, rain drop as it raced down the window. "I miss you," she whispered to no one as a tear slid down her cheek.

...

"Urghh, I can't believe it's still raining!" Brooke looked up slightly startled as someone came crashing through the doors of 'Clothes Over Bros.'

"Haley! What are you doing out in this?" she exclaimed rushing forwards and taking Haley's sodden umbrella from her shaking hands.

"I _had _to come and see you." Brooke cocked an eyebrow at her friend. "Peyton told me Julian left yesterday...why didn't you tell me? You were alone in that storm last night Brooke, anything could have happened." Brooke smiled at Haley's worry but shook her head.

"I was fine." She lied. "I was safe at home." She lied again. There was no way she was fine last night in fact, she was scared out of her wits and there was no way she felt safe. Her house was constantly creaking and she could have sworn the wind was leading it to sway.

"You hate storms." Haley scoffed walking forwards and removing her coat. "So, where's he gone?" she asked gently as she took a seat on the couch. Brooke turned away and stood at the counter. She could lie again...say he's only gone to sort some business down in LA for a few days. Or, she could tell the truth...

"He'll be home soon." Her raspy voice wavered slightly and she winced knowing Haley would see through her ruse.

"Okay..." she sounded extremely unconvinced. "I'm here if you want to talk. You know that right?" Brooke turned feeling Haley's reassuring hand on her shoulder. She smiled and nodded. That's what she loved about Haley; she'd never push a person into speaking.

Brooke cleared her throat. "I know. Thank you." She smiled again. "You spoke to Peyton?" Brooke asked moving to sit on the couch. Haley nodded as she sat down too.

"Yeah, a very quick conversation. But they should be home within the next week." Brooke's smile grew hearing this. She'd missed her best friend. "She told me she'd spoken to you yesterday morning..." Brooke's smile fell from her face. She recalled why she'd called her best friend and a lump built in her throat. "Please talk to me Brooke. I'm worried...Peyton's worried."

"_I love you." She whispered as she drew small circles on his bare chest. Damn, she loved his chest and lying with him like this. She heard him chuckle and relished in the feeling of it reverberating all over her body. _

"_You keep saying that." She glanced up at him under her eyelashes and smiled seeing him grin; his grin, the grin she was obsessed with. _

"_I'm sorry," she giggled. "I'll stop." She rolled off of him and turned on her side. _

"_No, no, no, no, no..." he said as he too rolled over and pulled her bare back up against his front. "Never...ever...ever...stop saying that." He said kissing her shoulder after every word. She turned her head and bit her lip. _

"_What are you going to do about it?" she whispered, licking her lips seductively. She saw his eyes darken as his grin fell crooked. _

"_Well..." and in one swift movement he was on top of Brooke's laughing form. His arms grazed her waist as his lips attached to hers. "I love you Brooke Davis." He whispered, his eyes penetrating hers. She bit her lip before leaning up to kiss him softly. _

"_I don't want you to go..." she mumbled pulling his head into the nape of her neck. He sighed as he kissed her quickly and carefully adjusted himself so he was lying gently on top of her and not crushing her in any way. She sighed feeling his warm lips on her skin and his smooth body pressed up against hers; every inch of him was attached to every inch of her. _

"_We've discussed this Brooke..." he pulled his head away from her coconut smelling hair, how he loved and obsessed over that smell. _

"_You'll be gone for a month. Or longer!" She exclaimed turning her eyes away from his. She wasn't quick enough though, he saw the tears building in her hazel orbs. _

"_I'm sorry." He whispered his fingers gently pushing her hair from her face. "If I could send someone else I would." She turned back to him and nodded. _

"_I know you would. I'll just have to deal with it I guess." She sighed and pushed him off of her. He watched as she stood up, wrapped his dressing gown around her tiny figure and walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He leant against the headboard and sighed, tapping his fingers on the bed. _

_A little while later Brooke walked back into their bedroom, her hair in damp tangles. She looked at him and kinked her eyebrow seeing him stare into space. "Julian?" she questioned sitting on the edge of the bed. He shook his head slightly and turned to her sheepishly._

"_Sorry." He mumbled obviously embarrassed. She laughed and laid down, her feet hanging over his legs and off the edge of the bed. Closing her eyes she sighed as she felt him shift and lean over her. Without even opening her eyes she could sense him looking at her like she was the most beautiful work of art to ever be created; and to him, she was. "Brooke...tell me you love me." It wasn't a question, nor was it a command; he just loved to hear her say it. It had taken her a while to finally open her heart and allow him to capture and hold the key to it, and now that they were together, really together, he would never, ever grow tired of hearing those three small words spoken in her raspy, sexy voice and from those perfect lips. _

_Her eyes fluttered open and her mouth open slightly realising just how close to her he was. Her breath hitched as she looked into his beautiful brown eyes. "I love you." Her voice was barely above a whisper and he was reminded of that day she had first told him those words. _

"_Then do you think you could do something for me?" he questioned. She tilted her head to the side in confusion but nodded regardless. He leant away from her for a moment and fidgeted with something on the floor. She gulped and her breathing deepened. "Marry me Brooke Davis?" She closed her eyes, the words flooding her mind. The way he said her name sent chills down her spine. The way his eyes were glowing with hope caused the butterflies to squirm uncomfortably in her stomach. He looked so stunning to her in that one moment. His eyes glowed; his hair was an even more uncontrollable mess than it usually was and the way he held his face was so wistful, so hopeful that she could have burst into tears then and there. But she couldn't. She had to be strong. She couldn't show she was vulnerable. She had to say no. No matter how much she loved him. No matter how much he loved her. No matter how gorgeous the ring he was proposing to her with was. She had to say no. _

"_No..." she whispered shoving him off of her and running from the room. He fell back, too in shock in move. He could only blink in the direction she had run off in and jump slightly when she slammed the bathroom door behind her. He waited. He waited for her to run right back in and say she hadn't meant it and she desperately wanted to marry him. Deep down he knew she wouldn't. She had said no. _

_The ring in the small, blue Tiffany's case dropped from his grasp and he stood up; almost as if in slow motion. The shock was too much, he didn't understand; none of it. He slid on a pair of boxer shorts before slowly, and quietly walking out of the bedroom and to the bathroom door. Once there, he took a few short breaths before knocking gently. _

"_Brooke?" his voice didn't sound like his own. It sounded worn out and over used. Strange considering he hadn't spoken that much last night. Maybe it was the strain of his attempt to not cry over her saying 'no'. But that hadn't really happened...that was a dream. Brooke wouldn't say no...Or at least he thought she wouldn't. _

"_I'm sorry." Her voice was a lot raspier than it usually was. Tears fell from her hazel eyes as she sat up against the back of the bedroom door. Her entire body was shaking and she was surprised she had managed to speak. "I'm sorry." She bawled again. He too sat down, his back against the door. His fingers gently touched the wood, trying to imagine that it was her skin he was caressing, that there was no barrier between the two. _

"_I'm trying to get my head around this Brooke..." he said, choking when he said her name. "I thought this was what you wanted." _

_He felt a bang through the door. If they weren't in the situation they were in he would have laughed at her immaturity of banging her head against the door. "I'm sorry." She said again. _

_His fingers clenched in a fist. "Stop saying that!" he said louder than he wanted. "Just...why? Why Brooke?" _

"_Because it's too soon!" she shouted back. She was howling with her tears now. Never had he heard her get so emotional. "This is so hard Julian but I can't marry you." _

"_Why not?" he stood and slammed both hands against the door. "Why?"_

"_It's too soon." She whispered. "I'm not ready to be someone's wife!" Before he knew what was happening she had swung open the door and latched onto him. She cried into his neck as her arms wound tightly around it. His arms instinctively tightened around her waist. "I've only just managed to open my heart for you Julian. Please. Don't push me. I'm so scared..." she shook with every word and he felt his heart break for the second time that morning with her words. _

"_I'm __**never**__ going to hurt you." She knew he was telling the truth but at the same time, the thoughts of Lucas Scott saying words of a similar nature flashed through her mind. He had promised. He had lied. So why couldn't Julian do the same? _

"_Please..." she whispered again. Her crying ceased when she felt him nod and push her back slightly. She looked into his eyes and saw that glow had disappeared. _

"_Okay...we'll wait." He gulped and looked away. "I, uh, better get packed. My plane leaves in a few hours." _

"_We're okay?" she questioned, turning his head to face her. He nodded. _

"_We're okay, we're fine." He smiled and she smiled in response, not entirely believing him. Then again, he didn't entirely believe it himself. "I love you." _

_Julian left a couple of hours later. They had hardly spoken as he packed and only when they said goodbye did she genuinely believe that they were indeed 'okay'. He'd never held her so tight, he'd never kissed her so intensely and he'd never told her he loved her so deeply and incandescently. Then again, that could have been his way of saying 'goodbye'. She'd sat alone on the couch for a while after he'd left; still only clad in his dressing gown. _

"_Peyton?" she whispered down the phone. "I don't think he's coming home..."_

Haley's hand gently reached out and squeezed Brooke's shoulder in support. "He'll be home."

Brooke smiled at her friend. "Yeah," she agreed unbelieving.

...

"_Uhh, Brooke...I'm sorry, it'll be a while longer until I'm...home." _She tried to ignore his nervous voice and the cough before the word 'home'. She tried to be positive. She tried to imagine that everything was fine. Because it had to be fine. She refused to lose him again.

"Oh," his heart broke more at the sound. "Well, please," her voice begged, "don't be too long." He gulped and blinked away a tear. "I miss you." Those three words clenched on his heartstrings. He could have quite easily hung up right then, driven at an extreme pace to the airport and taken the next flight home to Tree Hill. Only, he couldn't. He still couldn't get his head around the fact she had said 'no'. He still couldn't face her. He hated himself for lying to her about the fact they were fine. They were far from being 'fine'. As much as he loved her, as much as his heart ached for her, he couldn't process anything at that moment. He couldn't work out why she'd said no, why she'd felt the need to rip his heart out, stomp all over his dreams and crush him by saying 'no'.

"_Sorry, I've got to go. Speak...soon." _As she blinked the tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks. It had been four days. He had left four days ago and that small conversation was the first one they had had since he got on the plane. She had lost him...again. She knew that. She knew that the moment he had left. She knew that the moment she sat home alone, in that terrible storm without him, without one word of comfort from him. Maybe he had tried to call, she didn't know. Maybe he thought she was ignoring _him _when he couldn't get hold of her that night. She had continued looking at her cell the entire night she had sat on that couch, hoping and praying that she would get at least one bar of service and any indication that he had tried or was trying to call her.

He hadn't even told her he loved her.

...

"Would you please stop moping? Just call him." Victoria rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"He wouldn't answer anyway." The raspy voice sounded from the display window. Victoria spun in her chair and looked at her daughter. She was over the whole 'sweat pants and greasy hair' faze. Of course, Brooke never really slumped to that low, but she was finally looking like herself again. Two weeks had gone by in a blur. She pretended that everything between her and Julian was as it should be. Her friends and mother didn't believe a word. Even when Peyton asked, she would lie saying that they were fine, that he called every evening before she went to bed. Not entirely a lie on Brooke's behalf because he did call on the odd occasion before she went to bed. He never sounded happy to hear her voice though, he always sounded as if talking to Brooke led to his heart breaking all over again, and you could hear the strain and the pain there. Maybe that's why he called every three days at the earliest. Maybe talking to her was simply too hard for him at this point.

"You said you spoke to him every day...?" Victoria's eyebrow cocked inquisitively, much like Brooke's when she didn't believe what she was told.

Brooke gulped and shrugged. "I do...it's just during the day he's busy." She turned to her mother and smiled but Victoria knew her own daughter better than that.

"Stop lying to yourself Brooke. Stop lying to everyone." Brooke looked away when she had heard her mother's heels clacking against the floor as she walked towards her. "He doesn't call every day does he?" she placed a gentle hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"No." She whispered staring out of the store.

"Then why say he does?"

"It makes me believe that everything's fine with us. That he'll come home soon."

"He'll only come home when he knows there's something to come home for."

"There is!" Brooke turned and faced her mother. "I'm here! I've always been here! Just because I can't marry him doesn't mean I don't love him!"

"Why can't you marry him though?" Victoria said back almost as loudly as Brooke. "Why Brooke?"

"He'll hurt me. In a few months he'll be saying about how much he wants a divorce and it'll be over. I'll once again be alone." Brooke's eyes glazed over and she glanced away from Victoria.

"You can't live through life thinking everyone is going to hurt you because they're not."

Brooke scoffed. "You hurt me." she stated. "My best friend hurt me. The first person I well and truly loved hurt me. So who says the love of my life won't do the same?" Victoria sighed.

"Believe he won't."

"He's hurting me right now." Brooke whispered.

"You're hurting him."

...

Her mother's words continued to whir around her head. True, she was hurting him. But he was hurting her. She believed he would never _really _hurt her but there was always this little voice at the back of her head whispering that he would treat her in the exact same way Lucas Scott had done a few years previous. Ridiculous, she always wanted to shout back at it. Julian Baker was certainly no Lucas Scott. To her, he was one of the sweetest, most caring, funny, good looking men in the entire world. No one would ever compare against Julian. No one would even come close. She glanced at the phone on the table. Maybe she should just call him? What was the worst that could happen?

He could never come home that's what...

She ignored that nagging voice and gently lifted the phone into her hand. Dialling his number as quickly as her dainty fingers would allow (out of fear of deciding against the call) she held the phone against her ear and listened to the annoying ringing sounds. Three rings. Four. Five. Six. Seven. On the eighth ring he heard the voice that made her heart soar.

"_Brooke..." _She could have cried hearing the way he had whispered her name. It was just like the way he'd always whispered it when they were alone. He spoke it like nothing had changed between them.

"I hope you're not busy." She whispered. She was afraid to speak any louder just in case he was annoyed.

She heard him cough. _"Umm, no, no, uhh, what's up?" _What's up? What's up? His voice had turned again back to the awkward tone she had had to endure for the past couple of weeks.

"Oh good." She tried to remain cheerful. "I just got home and thought I'd give you a call." She laughed nervously.

"_Oh right." _She sighed quietly hearing how uncaring he sounded. Maybe all hope for them was indeed, lost. _"Good day?" _That's what it had come down too? That's what their relationship had fizzled into? Stupid, pointless small talk?

"Umm yeah. Wasn't bad thanks. Yours?" She could have groaned in anger. Brooke Davis didn't genuinely do small talk.

"_Busy...really busy." _His tone had turned again. He now sounded exhausted and alone.

"I wish there was something I could do." Her voice was barely a whisper. His thoughts immediately went to the ring that was safe in his bedside table draw.

"_I think I just need to have a decent night's sleep." _There was that cough again.

"Yeah..." she was losing him. She could feel it. "I miss you."

He hated it when she said those words. They filled him with such elation that he wanted to rush back into her arms. But he couldn't. His head was all over the place. Maybe time apart was what they needed. Time apart to decide what they both really wanted. But damn it! They'd done that already! He couldn't cope without the thought of going _home_ to Brooke Davis every night.

"_I think I should go to bed." _He mumbled. She nodded knowing full well he couldn't actually see her. _"Goodnight Brooke Davis." _She felt chills. God she loved how he whispered her name. _"I love you." _

And there it was. The hope that they would be fine. That they would end up together and be forever happy. That he would finally come home to her.

And for the first time in two weeks, Brooke Davis went to bed with a small smile on her pretty face and hope in her heart.

...

Peyton Scott noticed the change in her best friend since the day before. She was perkier and the smile that made her that much more beautiful was stuck firmly on her face.

"Okay, what's caused the change?" Peyton asked as she sat on the couch next to Brooke. She watched with a smile as Brooke interacted with baby Sawyer. She really was a natural with children.

"I called Julian last night." Brooke stated looking up from the gorgeous little girl. "He told me he loved me." her eyes lit up as she said the statement. It almost didn't feel true until she had finally admitted it to someone.

Peyton grinned at the news. "Oh Brooke that's amazing!" she exclaimed, hugging her best friend as best she could without bumping her tiny daughter. "So when's he coming home?"

Brooke's face suddenly fell from all emotion. She hadn't even thought of that after he had finally said it after all that time. He never mentioned coming home. Surely he would have? "He, uh, didn't say..." she mumbled. Peyton noticed the change and gulped.

"I'm sure it won't be long." She tried to remain positive for her friend. "Julian's a softy...it won't be long."

Brooke wasn't so positive. Maybe she had really ruined it this time. This was obviously bigger than her jealousy of his relationship with Alex as they finally made it back to each other. What was she thinking saying 'no' to him? She loved him so much and now she had lost him. Not once had she ever felt so close to someone, not once had she been so different to someone but could relate her entire life to theirs, not once had her heart ached so much when she was across the room from him and not once had she ever well and truly _loved _someone.

"I should have said yes." She whispered more to herself than to Peyton. She glanced at the little girl in her arms and a tear escaped her eye. "What was I thinking?" she whispered again. Peyton wrapped an arm around her.

"I did wonder..." she said. Brooke turned her shining eyes to look at Peyton.

"What do I do?" she asked. Peyton bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"Do what you did before." She said a smile tugging at her lips. "You go to LA and get your movie ending." Brooke gulped and looked down at Sawyer again. She nodded distantly.

"Yeah..."

...

Her knees shook nervously and agitatedly. She'd been sat at the airport now for a little over an hour and she still had at least two to wait. She wanted to get there. She wanted to beg him to forgive her. Not that she knew entirely how she was going to do that. Time couldn't go any slower.

Finally after what seemed like days she arrived in the warm LA. She'd forgotten what it was like to be in a busy place and she felt as if she didn't really fit in. Strange considering she had lived in busy New York for four years previously. When she'd finally got a taxi and driven to his hotel the nerves kicked in.

If he wasn't there yet she would just sit and wait. Even if it meant sitting on the edge of his bed for hours. Not that she wanted to do that of course. She wanted to get this over and done with so that, if things were to end between them (how she hoped and prayed that wouldn't happen) she could return quickly to Tree Hill and maybe slip into those sweat pants and lie in bed for a few weeks. She laughed to herself. If her relationship with Julian Baker were to end, for the first time she would actually end up in sweat pants and allow her hair to go into a frizzy, greasy mess.

"Umm, Julian Baker's room please? I'm here to surprise him." she asked sweetly, pulling her bag higher on her shoulder. The concierge nodded and checked him log book.

"Room 2010." He said. She inwardly smiled to herself, sometimes; it was a good thing that both she and Julian were celebrities. "Would you like help with your bags?" he asked handing over a key. She shook her head, thanked him and made her way to the elevator.

Her heart beat increased drastically as the elevator made its slow ascent to Julian's floor. Images flashed through her head of how this evening may go down. What if he kicked her out? What if he was already there? With somebody else? She gulped when images of him and some other woman flashed through her mind. She felt sick.

She walked slowly along the corridor and cursed her heels for making too much of a clacking noise. Her fingers shook as she placed the key in the lock and opened the door. She frowned seeing the mess. Clothes were thrown everywhere, beer bottles littered the coffee table and many take out boxes were everywhere around the room. All were unlike Julian. He was always immaculately clean. He was always the one cleaning through _their _home, telling her off for not putting away her clothes and he would always suggest they cook instead of having take out.

She peaked around the corner and found his bed sheets were crinkled all over the large bed. One pillow was thrown onto the floor, one was halfway down the bed and the other two were strewn where they should be. She frowned. He was suffering. Carefully, she placed her bag on the floor and walked over to the bedside table. She sat down and gently lifted the small, open Tiffany's box from the bedside table into her hands. She blinked in amazement at how beautiful it was. She touched it admiringly and smiled slightly imagining what it would look like on her finger. Why did she say no?

She jolted when she heard the door open and keys being thrown on the table. She quickly placed the ring back where she found it and stood up, just as Julian walked into the room.

He froze upon seeing her. He looked a mess. His hair was much messier than usual, his clothes looked drab and he had quite a lot of stubble. But to her, he looked as stunning as ever. Brooke wanted to run forward and jump into his arms, kiss him and shout about how much she loved him. Instead, she stood there as tears randomly filled her eyes.

"Hey," she finally whispered. He could have fallen at her feet when she spoke with her raspy, sexy voice. "Sorry to barge in." She said stepping from foot to foot. She shouldn't feel nervous with him, but things were so awkward between them. It didn't feel right.

He shook his head. "It's fine."

She bit her lip wondering what she should say next. "I couldn't wait anymore. I needed to talk to you...in person." He nodded. "I miss you Julian. So much and this hurts..._really._" She willed her tears to disappear. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said no. I don't even know why I just didn't. I'm just scared. I'm so scared of how much I love you and I'm so scared of getting hurt again the way Lucas hurt me. It's stupid though, because I know how you will _never_ hurt me. I guess I just run when things get scary. But please, _please, _don't leave me. Don't ever stop loving me." she unconsciously took a few steps forward. Her hand shook as she placed it on his rough face. "I _need _and _love _you so much." Before she knew what was happening his arms pulled her forcefully to him and he kissed her with such passion her knees went weak. Damn she had missed his touch, his kiss and his hold on her.

"Don't _ever _do that again Brooke Davis," he whispered as he pushed her away. "I hate waking up alone." She smiled and shook her again.

"I promise." He kissed her again, more gently this time. "Can you try that again?" he looked at her confused.

"Try what?"

"Asking me to marry you. I know how I should answer now." She whispered. In what seemed like a millisecond he had jumped across the bed, grabbed the ring and had knelt down in front of her. That wonderful grin planted firmly on his handsome face.

"Brooke Davis, no silly little speeches, no over the top romantic gestures, just one small question. One question that I only ever want to ask you, will you marry me?" Tears slid down Brooke's cheeks as she lifted her shaking hand in the air.

"Yes," she answered easily. "Yes..." His grin grew, if that were even possible. He slid the large, square cut diamond on her finger, stood up and lifted her in his arms. "I love you." She mumbled as his lips attached to hers again. "I'm sorry."

"Sssh," he whispered kissing her soft lips once more. "Everything's fine again." She closed her eyes elated. "I love you Brooke Davis."

"That's Brooke Baker to you."

**I'm not fond of the ending. I knew exactly what I wanted to happen but it all ended up a bit rushed I think. **

**Please review : ) **


End file.
